


Patater college boyfriends fanart

by topieornottopie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topieornottopie/pseuds/topieornottopie
Summary: Patater fanart for the 2016 'Swawesome Santa exange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/gifts), [capitaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitaine/gifts).




End file.
